1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for a baby feeding bottle that contains a music producing device and upon which the baby feeding bottle may be seated and to which the baby feeding bottle may be releasably clamped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby bottles have been in continuous use for many, many years for nursing and feeding liquids to infant children. Conventional baby bottles are formed as elongated, tubular containers of glass or plastic having a closed bottom end and an open mouth at the opposite, top end. Rubber nipples are releasably secured to the open, top ends of conventional bottles by means of annular plastic collars which provide a liquid-tight seal at the mouth of the bottle. Conventional infant feeding bottles of this type may be cylindrical in cross-sectional shape, but are sometimes formed with polygonal outer cross-sectional configurations.
Infant children are often quite temperamental during feeding. The distress of many infants during feeding may be relieved by playing soothing music to the infant. In many cases music relaxes and calms the child so that the infant is able to take nourishment without agitation by sucking liquid from the bottle through the nipple.
The soothing and calming effect of music has been used to advantage in a wide variety of children's products. Stuffed animals, mobiles, and dolls have all been manufactured with internal music boxes designed to capture and hold the attention of infant children and newborn babies.
Various liquid containers for feeding infants have been devised that contain music players for providing soothing music to calm a distressed infant. However, conventional musical baby feed bottles either require a bottle with a music player permanently attached thereto, or involve a musical baby bottle attachment that can only accommodate baby bottles of a specific size and shape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,745 discloses a musical baby bottle adapter having a top chamber with an open ended cylinder that receives the bottom of a baby feeding bottle. However, such an adapter can only accommodate baby feeding bottles of a specific size and shape. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,898,060 and 4,944,704 disclose especially configured baby bottles to which specially configured musical bases are attached.